


3 French Hens

by Percygranger



Series: The 12 Days of Kinkmas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accents, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom Erica, Dom Vernon, Dom/sub, Edging, Light Bondage, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sub Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac knows better than to trust his doms to behave. Following the rules is his job, not theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 French Hens

**Author's Note:**

> All hail the mighty ureshiiichigo! Without whom this would be but a stub, lacking in true porny goodness.

“Lady and Gentleman,” Isaac announced carefully, a French accent clearly audible, but not so thick as to be a parody, “if it please you, our main course for this evening is _Fricassée de Poulet à l’Ancienne_ , or Chicken Fricassee.” 

He moved into the room with a large pot in his pink oven mitt-covered hands, the frills of his French maid costume rustling with every step. He’d begun the evening tentative and blushing, but as the night had worn on, and Erica and Boyd had done no more than treat him as they might a waiter at a fancy restaurant (with perhaps more intimacy and an occasional wandering hand), his confidence had grown. And now he moved between them with, if not confidence, focus and grace. Isaac placed the pot on the table with barely a noise, bending over to do so. 

The move lifted his stiff skirt, exposing frilly underwear. Isaac expected and ignored the gentle hand that traced over the fabric, directly between his buttocks, ending where his butt plug was resting inside him. He’d been dealing with the vibrations from it since dinner had started an hour ago, and was thankful none of them were rich enough to have a remote controlled one. He was pretty sure if they were, his...patrons would have been doing much more than fondling him by now. 

He cleared his throat, and began dishing the portions. “This dish is considered a classic of French cuisine, and is halfway between a sauté and a stew.”

“Ooh, fancy.” Erica giggled, a little tipsy from the wine. “What’s a sauté?”

“It’s when-” There was a hand on his panty-covered balls now, and Isaac took a deep breath, trying to regroup. “It’s when you fry small things in butter.”

“Oh, I like butter…” Erica murmured, and the hand squeezed gently. Isaac didn’t dare look back and see whose it was. 

“If madame will permit?” Isaac was done serving, and made a small attempt to rise. The hand reluctantly let go, leaving a memory of warmth to contrast with the cool air that rushed to take its place. Isaac took another breath, trying not to let it shudder as he exhaled. 

“As I was saying, this is chicken simmered in a sauce. A one-pot dish, it is so flavorful as to be comfort food. Please enjoy, madame, monsieur.” Isaac bowed in their direction as they nodded and cut into the meat, apparently having forgotten his existence. 

Isaac returned to the kitchen, taking stock of what he had left to do. Right, refills, caramelize the sugar, and then serve the brûlée. He could do this; he’d already reached the halfway point without breaking character. Isaac huffed a laugh, low, at his own pep talk. It had been a long, exciting hour. He grabbed the pitcher of ice water and headed back into the dining area.

Refills went smoothly, with only brief touches to ground and remind him of what they were doing as Boyd and Erica discussed their history class. Isaac wasn’t taking that one this semester, so he felt justified ignoring them. Task finished, he began his silent retreat, only to be interrupted by Boyd’s voice.

“Garçon? I believe you dropped something.” 

Isaac looked up and found Boyd dangling a pair of nipple clamps on a chain. 

Fuck. Isaac froze, going cold and hot by turns. 

Erica’s eager grin turned into a full-blown smile at Isaac’s reaction. “Here, we’ll put them on for you.” She held out an imperious hand, and Isaac didn’t have to think, just walked forward, into reach. She pulled lightly on his arm, directing him down, and he knelt, wincing as he landed too hard on his knees. 

“Hands behind your back, please.” Boyd said quietly. 

Isaac complied, automatically spreading his knees wider as well. Doing that clenched his buttocks together and he nearly groaned at the reminder of the toy inside him. Erica’s hand slipped behind his neck. It was a welcome, comforting warmth. Something about it said good beta, and Isaac relaxed, tilting his head up to expose his neck and the just-thick-enough-to-be-masculine silver chain around it. 

Boyd rumbled approval and reached down Isaac’s dress, cupping the right side of his chest. Isaac closed his eyes, just letting them touch him as they liked. 

“Ah, ah…” Erica said, “Look at me.” 

Isaac did, meeting Erica’s eyes briefly before he looked away.

“And look at him.” Erica instructed.

Isaac moved his gaze to Boyd, who grinned and pulled Isaac’s dress down, stretching the elastic of the collar and exposing half his chest. Isaac’s breath hitched, and he looked away, waiting for the next, inevitable part. 

He couldn’t see it, not with his chest arched and neck bared, but he felt fingers rub and pinch, roll and flick, getting his nipples hard. He had to work not to move into it, beg for more with his body. 

Boyd moved, a chain clinked, and there was a familiar pinch on one side, quickly repeated on the next. Isaac felt himself fuzz out a little, not from the pain. That was a small thing, although it was going to get worse, he knew. It was the humiliation of having someone put him in a dress and panties, of having him serve them in it, of feeling exposed when such a scanty outfit was even partially removed, and relieved as they put it back up, a new perversion hidden under it, reminding him of his place. 

Erica stroked his hair and squeezed the back of his neck again. “There you are, all handsome.” She even managed a casual tone, as if they’d just fixed his tie instead of stripping him of his dignity and any appearance of non-submission. Boyd nodded agreement. 

“Th-thank you, madame, sir.” Isaac managed, rising, feeling the chain fall, finding a way past the elastic that denoted the breast part of the dress. It pulled on his nipples, starting to hurt more now, and the chain tapped against his skin, cold and exciting. “Dessert will be ready when you finish.” 

He turned and fled, nearly tripping in his haste to reach the kitchen. It was only when he reached it that he realized he hadn’t spoken in the proper accent. He did his best to ignore the recriminations that filled his head, focusing instead on carefully arranging the sugar-topped ramekins on their tray before finding the small kitchen torch. Erica and Boyd probably liked it, he rationalized, pushing him so far he forgot his role.

Crème brûlée had become Isaac’s favorite dessert when they’d all gone to a museum one weekend, and eaten at the café there. He’d immediately started planning how to make it himself, and after a few test runs, had every confidence that Erica and Boyd would like it. 

Deep breaths, and a few minutes of carefully watching the dining area calmed his nerves enough that he thought he might make it through the rest of dinner without embarrassing himself too badly. He caramelized the sugar soon after he’d found his equilibrium again, giving the ramekins time to cool. 

Isaac emerged with the desserts on a tray not long after they began to slow, their food almost gone. Taking a deep breath, which did less to calm him than he’d hoped. The movement making his aching nipples move, he announced, “Dessert, madame, sir.” 

Again, he moved between them, setting the tray down and carefully setting each portion between them. He was tense, alert for any wayward hands, moving as quickly as he could without messing anything up. It was a surprise when neither of them even tried. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to stay in character if they did. Isaac breathed a tiny sigh of relief and disappointment, but picked up the tray to return. 

“Isaac, we want you here for the rest of this.” Boyd spoke, tone neutral. “Kneel by me.” 

Isaac swallowed, “Yes, sir.” He replaced the tray on the table and knelt beside Boyd’s chair, careful of his knees this time. 

They didn’t pay him much attention at first. Boyd gave him a brief touch, stroking from head to shoulder, but then turned to his dessert. Isaac’s mouth watered at the crack of the sugar breaking. 

Erica moaned, low and appreciative. “This is amazing, Isaac. You’ve outdone yourself.” 

Isaac smiled, head leaned against Boyd’s leg, eyes on the floor. “Thank you, mistress.” 

Boyd made similar, softer sounds, and then surprised Isaac by offering a spoonful. “Here, your turn.” 

Isaac didn’t hesitate, opening his mouth and accepting the creamy bite from Boyd. He sighed happily, savoring the flavor and textures, the way the brittle sugar crunched between his teeth. “Thank you, sir.” 

***

They moved to the bedroom soon after, sandwiching Isaac between them as they started to undress him. Isaac was relieved to finally be able to melt into the hands that groped him. His dress was half pushed down again, trapping his arms against his sides. Erica was tracing his chest, wandering lower. Isaac pushed shamelessly into the hand squeezing his ruffle-covered ass.

Boyd made a low hum of appreciation. “Getting slutty on us?” 

“You know it.” Isaac twisted back for a kiss, gasping when Erica took off a single clamp. “Fuck.”

Erica laughed. “You were so dismayed when Boyd brought these out. It was awesome.” She opened the other one, and Isaac groaned.

“You know how hard I worked on tonight? Oh, damn.” Isaac arched as Erica and Boyd rubbed at his sore nipples, each taking one side. He wrestled his arms out of the sleeves of his dress to pull Erica closer. Erica kissed him, and he responded enthusiastically. Little, cut-off sounds emerged as they broke contact and came back together.

Isaac felt like he was pleasantly drowning in sensation, bracketed, held together by the bodies in front and behind him, his costume still covering him from the waist down, Boyd’s less-than-gentle fingers pushing and rubbing on his nipple, the kisses that took his breath away. 

“I practiced that accent for hours,” Isaac gasped, “I shaved my legs and wore tights and Mary Janes and panties for you, not to mention this outfit. And you broke me with a pair of clamps.” 

Erica got a hand between the fabric of the dress, and Isaac’s garters, shoving it down. Boyd helped, once he realized what she was doing. 

“We should’ve put you in a bra, too.” Boyd’s voice vibrated through Isaac’s chest. “You were fucking hot.” 

Isaac moaned at the thought. They finally got the dress down, the garters pulling on his stockings, and he stepped out of his shoes. Kicking the fabric away, Isaac was left in the tight frilly panties that had embarrassed him all night. 

“Next time.” Erica said. 

Isaac moaned again, because thinking about a next time when they were here, in progress? “You’re worse than I am.” He said.

Erica responded by grabbing his cock through his panties and giving it a fast, harsh tug. 

Curling into Erica’s shoulder, Isaac whimpered and nearly came. 

Boyd didn’t help in the least, having moved away to take off his coat jacket. He returned, pressing them together, the smooth cotton of his shirt against Isaac’s skin, and worked a hand into Isaac’s panties. He traced Isaac’s crack, finding his plugged up hole. “You in the middle sounds right. What do you think, Erica?” 

Isaac panted, conflicted which way to push now. Whose hands did he want more?

“Sounds good to me.” Erica replied.

Erica and Boyd guided him to the bed, hands on his shoulders and around his waist, and Isaac followed eagerly. They crawled to the center of the mattress, then settled down, Erica taking off her heels as Isaac and Boyd kissed. Isaac reveled in the warm lips on his, Boyd’s tongue pleasant and familiar in his mouth. 

“You taste like crème brûlée still,” Boyd said, breaking it off, voice low. “Do you know how hard it was to not take that spoon and feed it all to you myself?” 

“Or better, feed you one of us,” added Erica. “Those lips of yours are a sin.” 

Isaac blushed as Boyd murmured agreement, tracing his lips with a thumb. “You were amazing tonight. I don’t know how you managed all the food in that costume and the constant distractions.” 

Erica moved in for her own set of kisses, dirty and thorough. “Mm, sugar.” She took another peck. “And that accent, I was wet after the first minute of you talking like that.” She traced her tongue up his cheek. “We had fun. Did you?”

Wrinkling his nose at Erica’s lick, Isaac went for sass. “Oh sure, it was a real hoot, getting groped every time I was in range. No wonder people hate the service industry…” 

Erica growled and pushed him down on his back, making him squeak. “You know how this works. A real answer or we don’t go any further.” She nuzzled into his neck, scent-marking him. “You were extremely good and me and Boyd are prepared to be extremely nice back, you know…”

Boyd’s hand found its way down his body, almost but not quite touching his cock. He smirked at Isaac, pulling back when Isaac tried to move into it.

“Okay, okay!” Isaac said, admitting defeat. “You saw. It worked pretty much like we planned. I didn’t have time to freak out because I was busy dealing with the scene. And being groped was both nice and distracting.” 

“See, I knew you could do it. That’s very good, Isaac.”

Boyd smiled, and gently caressed Isaac through the fabric of his panties. Erica’s fingers found a sensitized nipple and flicked it.

Groaning, Isaac spread his legs, inviting someone to come down and do something. 

“Oh, I think he’s asking for more…” Erica teased. 

“I can do that,” Boyd said, and moved down, placing sucking, wet kisses as he went. Arriving between Isaac’s legs, Boyd licked and sucked at Isaac’s cock through his panties, the wet fabric clinging and moving over his skin as Isaac gasped under the assault. 

Erica held him down, hands pinning his shoulders, and alternated between laving his chest and nipples with her tongue and whispering dirty promises. “Next time you’re gonna be under that table during dessert, serving us with your mouth after we make you take off your dress in front of us.”

Isaac moved his hands to caress Erica, trying to reciprocate, but she said. “Keep your hands by your sides until I say you can use them.” 

Isaac whined, dropping his hands to the bed. He gripped the comforter and cried out as Boyd and Erica went to town over him, sucking hard. 

Boyd pulled back and breathed on the spit-slick fabric, warm and teasing, then pulled the front of his panties down, releasing his cock from its wet, clinging prison. He held the fabric down with one hand, the other sneaking behind to press on the butt plug.

“Or hell, next time we’ll make you the table.” Erica started nibbling on the skin over a pectoral muscle, headed for Isaac’s neck, only pausing to say, “And tables aren’t allowed to move, are they?” 

“N-no,” Isaac gasped out, so close to the edge as Boyd delicately licked at his cock head, Erica sending electricity through him with how she was working his neck. “God, gonna come-” 

Boyd and Erica pulled back in unison. 

“Sorry, our niceness does not extend to that right now.” Erica said mock-apologetically, as Isaac cursed. 

After a minute, in which Isaac clawed at the sheets with human hands while Erica and Boyd watched, and then settled, his balls pinched in the elastic, and cock cold from exposure to the air, Boyd said, “You can earn it.”

Isaac regarded them both with suspicion. “How?”

Erica and Boyd exchanged a glance, “You get to come after we do, obviously,” Erica stated, flippant, as though this were a known fact. 

Isaac groaned, “Obviously.” And stuck his tongue out when Erica snickered. “It’s a hell of a thing to spring on a guy.” 

“I know.” Again, that mock-apologetic tone. 

Isaac resisted the urge to sass back, wary of more surprises. “Alright, how may I please the gentleman and lady?” Isaac winced at his own tone, apparently he hadn’t resisted hard enough. 

But Erica just snorted, and Boyd looked amused. Another glance at each other, and Boyd said, “Ladies first.” 

Erica shrugged. “Actually, I really want to see you take him,” she spoke to Boyd. 

Isaac swallowed as Boyd considered it. “Whatever you want.” 

Grinning widely, Erica gestured. “I want him on his front on his knees with you pushing him up the bed into my pussy.” 

Boyd started moving, getting to Isaac’s right, leaving Erica on the left. “Sounds good to me.” He wedged a hand under Isaac’s hip. “Good?” This was directed at Isaac.

Isaac smiled, “Yes, please.”

“Good. On your side.”

Sighing as a way to mask his excitement, Isaac rolled over, landing on his left hip, back to Boyd. Erica took his hand and put it on the bed in front of her. “Remember, no touching without permission.” 

Isaac looked up sardonically. “Yes, mistress.” 

Erica gave him a look that expressed that she knew exactly what he was doing. “Good boy.”

Boyd nudged him again. “Knees.” 

Isaac rolled without thinking and accidentally landed a shoulder in Erica’s stomach. She let out an “oof” and doubled over. 

“Oh god! Are you okay?” Isaac rolled back to his side, hand reaching out in alarm. 

“Fine,” she wheezed. “God, you’re bony.” 

Scrunching his nose at Erica, Isaac dropped the hand. “Gee, thanks, it was my pleasure to roll into you.” 

“Attitude, that’s all we get from you,” Erica mock-scolded, and gestured above him at Boyd. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Isaac threw back. Then a hand threaded through Isaac’s hair and pulled just enough to make a point. 

Isaac backpedaled quickly, holding his neck at a careful angle. “Er, sorry?” 

Breathing almost back to normal now, Erica smirked. “Better.” She reached out and tweaked Isaac’s nose. “Let’s try that again, hmm?”

This time the maneuver was smooth, Erica scooting out of the way, Isaac going to his chest and knees, an exasperated mixture of annoyed and turned on. Boyd shuffled behind him. Finally, the wet panties were pulled down, releasing Isaac from their damp hold. He cooperated with getting them off, easing the weight on one knee, then the other. Boyd slid them down his calves, where they ringed his ankles and finally said goodbye to his senses with a soft sound, landing on the floor where Boyd flung them. 

Isaac hummed happily as Boyd pushed his knees wide, the motion spreading his buttocks. Fingers dug into the skin around his hips, situating Isaac as Boyd wanted him, then drew inward, towards the plug. Of course, Boyd didn’t take it out immediately, he pulled on it, barely moving it out before he pushed it back in, turning it in circles. 

Isaac tried to curve his back, pushing his ass towards Boyd. Boyd chuckled, and repeated the gesture, slowly pulling it out just a little further each time. The feeling was maddeningly good; the pleasure building up and up until Isaac was whining at the sensation. 

Eventually Boyd pulled the plug out entirely, circling the tip of it teasingly around Isaac’s rim. 

“Fuck, fuck, please?” Isaac asked, getting desperate. 

“I suppose you’ve been good…” Boyd mused, and the plug went away for a long time, soft sounds of ripping foil replacing it. 

Isaac moaned as, finally! A larger, blunter tip pushed on his hole. 

“Yes, c’mon,” he said, impatient. The stretch was more than the plug had been, pushing him past that comfort to an ache he had to breathe through. Boyd stayed steady and slow, giving Isaac time to adjust. 

When Boyd finally bottomed out, Erica shifted, bringing their attention over. “You boys are beautiful, seriously, but is it my turn yet?” 

Isaac laughed, feeling it everywhere. “Your wish is our command, mistress.” 

Boyd grunted and reached an arm under Isaac, pulling him up. It gave Erica room to settle against the headboard, legs wide. Isaac groaned at the change of position, so soon, and the press of Boyd’s forearm against his nipples. Then he was guided carefully back down between Erica’s spread legs, her skirt hiked up to reveal crotchless panties, her trimmed pubic hair in full view. 

“Really?” Isaac asked, incredulous and turned on at the sight. It was tacky and aggressively sexual and very Erica. Thinking about it, Isaac was surprised she hadn’t gotten them sooner. 

Asking that got Erica’s hand in his hair, pulling him towards her pussy. Isaac winced, but followed eagerly enough, otherwise.

Bracing himself on his forearms, Isaac started to softly lick at Erica’s pussy, wetting the hair down, teasing the edges of her outer lips. 

“Yes! Good boy,” Erica praised. 

Isaac hummed acknowledgement, prompting a breathy “oh” from above. Boyd, apparently deciding he’d waited long enough, started to pull and push small increments, recreating his game with the plug. Isaac moaned against Erica as he was pushed into her, which prompted another sound from her. 

They continued like that, Isaac clenching the sheets when he wanted to spread Erica’s lips wide to get to her clit. He nosed in instead, lapping with long, broad strokes the way she liked it. 

“Fuck, yes,” Erica crooned. “So good for us…” 

Isaac was trapped, caught between them, Erica’s hand tangled in his hair, Boyd’s cock inside, his hands on Isaac’s hips. It was the best feeling in the world, so wrapped up in scent and taste and touch and sound that he almost wasn’t thinking. Each new thought was more a feeling of what to do next; a notion of want, and want to please. His cock had softened as he’d been penetrated, but was filling again, swinging free above the bed. He whined into Erica’s pussy at the thought, having to wait for them to come first was torturously arousing.

Although Isaac did his level best to please, Erica and Boyd seemed determined to hold out, stretching the time Isaac had to wait that much longer. Boyd came first, unable to keep going, with Isaac diligently clenching around him, and Isaac’s tongue and lips felt almost numb by the time Erica shuddered to orgasm. He kept at it until she finished, though, and guided his face away.

Isaac looked up after Boyd pulled out, hopeful. 

Looking down, chest still moving faster than normal, Erica laughed. Not in a mean way, simply a delighted sound. “He’s just begging for it, Boyd.” 

Boyd moved on the bed, sitting back when Isaac turned to look. “Shouldn’t keep him waiting, then.” 

Isaac happily cooperated with being manhandled into position, flipped onto his back, pulled down the mattress until he was properly in the middle of bed. 

Erica repositioned a pillow under his head, smirking. “You’re gonna need that.” Then she and Boyd switched positions, Boyd coming nearer Isaac’s head, Erica heading for his lower half. 

Throwing a leg over both of Isaac’s, Erica said, “You want to use those lovely hands of yours?” 

“Yes, please, yes,” Isaac blurted, thrilled at the opportunity.

Laughing again, Erica allowed, “I suppose you can use a hand after I get seated. Give me something to enjoy besides your pretty cock.” 

Isaac grinned, but then had to suffer through Erica in proximity to his cock. She dragged her nails against it, making him shudder, then went for a condom. Somehow she managed to make even that sexy, the arch of her back as she stretched towards the packets Boyd had scattered on the nightstand an aesthetic pleasure coupled with the sexual merit of her swinging breasts. Her moue of concentration as she opened one, a slight crease between her brows, and then the obvious delight of her rolling it down around him. 

She gave him a teasing pump, testing the lube. Isaac whimpered, trying not to thrust into it. Erica inched herself forward, dragged her pussy against his legs, making her way up to his balls and cock, which was so hard now Isaac was afraid he might come too soon. 

Boyd leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss, stroking his face. “Pretty when you’re like this,” he said, voice low. 

Isaac kissed back enthusiastically, happy to have something to do that might distract him from Erica’s teasing. It was hard to ignore, though, and Isaac groaned as Erica wiggled against him, almost in position to take him inside. “Please?” He said again. “I can’t-”

Erica sighed, but relented. “Fine, ruin my fun.” And grasped his cock, angling it, before pushing down, slow and steady. 

Moaning at the sensation, Isaac fought to stay still and let Erica set the pace. She was always the one in charge when it came to this. Boyd took the opportunity to control the kiss, stroking down his neck in a calming gesture that sent thrills down Isaac’s spine. 

“God,” Isaac said, as Boyd broke away, “you’re too good to me.” 

“Damn right,” Erica said, and started moving, a steady pulse up and down. “Are you going to help me out or not?” 

Isaac reached out a hand, not able to see with Boyd in the way. Erica grabbed it and guided his fingers to her cunt. He rubbed against it gently, hair shifting under his fingers, and she sighed in pleasure. Encouraged and pleased to finally be able to reciprocate, he worked a finger between her lips, switching to longer strokes. Erica was wonderfully wet, making it easy to slide around, timed with her movement.

Isaac was on too precarious a peak to topple at for long, and the minute Erica changed to a faster rhythm, her sounds speaking of her own pleasure, Isaac felt himself fall. It was like jumping in a pool, senses muting, utterly consumed with the assault. 

His hips snapped up to meet Erica, who met each thrust with enthusiasm. Her hand covered his, directing his flagging strokes to her clit. As his orgasm died off to aftershocks, hers began. 

“Fuck. Yes. There!” She panted, her spasms tightening around his cock, which was heading rapidly to oversensitive. Despite the rest, it was still a thrill to be a part of Erica’s orgasm. A factor, a cause. Isaac’s mouth stretched in a happy grin, endorphins from his own experience combining with the joy of giving Erica pleasure. Boyd was watching too, a soft smile on his face.

Isaac breathed a sigh of relief when she stopped moving, though, her orgasm fading to faint, irregular clenches around him. Erica pinned him down, using his body as a surface for leverage to get up and off. She shuffled on knees up the bed, until she was level with Boyd, who rose to meet her. They kissed above Isaac’s head, Isaac enjoying the view in every sense. He was a bit wrecked: hair mussed, sweat and semen and lube all smeared on his body. But that was only the expected aftermath of excellent sex, in Isaac’s opinion. This state was something to be proud of, in a way.

With a final significant look at each other, they turned to look at Isaac, who went still at the consideration in their gazes. 

“You guys...need something?” He asked, a bit nervous. 

“Just permission,” Erica said lightly. 

Isaac looked between them. “For what?”

Erica’s grin was mischievous. “We like you like that,” she said, indicating his body with a flick of her manicured hand, “and we’d like to keep you that way for a while.”

Boyd leaned over and brought out the cuffs they had attached to the bed only recently. Isaac felt his mouth go dry. 

“What do you say?” Erica asked, eyes bright.

“Yes, that would be...good.” Isaac managed. 

Boyd moved immediately to secure Isaac. It wasn’t truly that binding, the cuffs vinyl with wraparound velcro, the straps nothing more than seatbelt material, but they’d agreed it was more the idea of helplessness that resounded more than the actual fact of it.

Slowly, one by one, his limbs were restrained, leaving Isaac spread-eagled on the bed, naked and reeking of sex. 

“Can you just lay back and stay here until we come get you?” Erica asked, the question genuine. 

Isaac took his time considering his feelings at his options, then nodded. “Yes, madam.” 

Erica snorted, then leaned in to give him a kiss. Boyd followed suit, and then they retreated to the living room. 

Isaac took a deep breath, alone with his thoughts, and contemplated his life. He thought it was a pretty good one.


End file.
